jadine_lustreidfandomcom-20200214-history
On the Wings of Love
Relevant Information 'Name: '''On the Wings of Love '''Created by: '''Dindo Perez, Rondel P. Lindayag, Reggie Amigo '''Developed by: '''Roldeo T. Endrinal, Julie Anne R. Benitez, Kylie Manalo-Balagtas '''Written by: '''Benedict Mique, Mariami Tanangco-Domingo, Nathan Arciaga, Allan Cuadra '''Directed by: '''Antoinette Jadaone, Jojo Saguin, Dan Villegas, Darnel Villaflor, Francis Pasion '''Starring: 'James Reid, Nadine Lustre 'Opening theme: '"On the Wings of Love" by Kyla '''Country: '''Philippines '''Language: '''Tagalog, English, Kapampangan, Ilocano '''Number of episodes: '''145 Production '''Executive producers: '''Arnel T. Nacario '''Producers: '''Emerald C. Suarez '''Editors: '''Rommel Malimban, Bernie Diasanta '''Locations: '''Philippines, U.S.A. '''Cinematography: '''Hermann Claravall, Rodrigo Tinitigan '''Running time: '''30-45 minutes '''Production company: '''Dreamscape Entertainment Television Release '''Original network: '''ABS-CBN '''Picture format: '''480i SDTV, 1080i HDTV '''Date aired: '''August 10, 2015-February 26, 2016 Summaries Arrival: USA Leah wants to continue her late mother's dream, which is for the Olivar family to have a better life. She goes to America for her choir competition, but extends her stay to search for her mother's grave and find a job to legalize her stay there. And as her visa expires, finding a job that will allow her to stay in the US will also be elusive. There are no more other choices but to get married to an American resident. After trying to find the acceptable man for Leah to get married to, Tita Jack ends up convincing Leah to get wed to her nephew, Clark. When Leah and Clark were introduced, they develop hatred for each other, because of the times they met beforehand. After the urging of Tita Jack, both agreed to get married to each other, as both of them needs to for certain reasons - Leah, so she could get her green card and legally work in the US, and Clark, because he needs to pay the loan shark and Leah is willing to pay him money. Because Leah is the ex of Jigs, who happens to be the son of Jack and the cousin of Clark, they both made a promise that they won't fall in love with each other. As they spend time with each other more and learning things about each other for the Immigration and Naturalization Service (INS) interviews, they develop a certain fondness for each other. Arrival: Philippines After everything is discovered in the US, Leah and Clark gets separated and Leah goes back to the Philippines to avoid the ongoing pain that America gave her, while Clark suffers being apart from Leah. The Olivar sisters try to move on with the fact that their mother lied to them for years, and Clark An opportunity comes in that allows Clark to go to Philippines. At first, it wasn't his intention to see Leah at all. But knowing where she lives, he can't help himself. As Clark meets the Olivar's, Mang Sol gave him challenges to get to know his son-in-law better. However, Leah has a hard time letting in Clark in her life again because of trust issues. When Leah finally accepts Clark again in her life, a new issue comes along when Leah has a new boss. Simon keeps Leah from work, which becomes a threat between her relationship and wedding plans. Clark gets more insecured and worried because Simon is getting closer to Leah, and she doesn't stop talking about her boss. Arrival: USA (Pt. II) After two years of being separated, Leah and Clark reunited at the same spot they first met. But the both of them avoid each other because of the beliefs that they have about one another: that Leah is with Simon, and Clark is with Angela. Everything becomes more complicated when Clark was revealed to be ArtMart's important client, who Leah and Simon are going to handle. With the constant nagging of Leah to Clark to sign the divorce papers, he comes to the realization that Leah is no longer in love with him, and signs the papers to end the pain. Arrival: Philippines (Pt. II) After Clark finds out that Leah is coming back from San Francisco to be at the baptismal of her sister's child, he quickly books a flight to France on the same day of the rehearsal. Leah, after being told by Tita Jack that Clark is leaving, quickly goes to the airport to stop him from leaving. She succeeded and their dream of being married at the church becomes a reality. Cast Main Cast *James Reid as Clark Medina *Nadine Lustre as Leah Olivar-Medina Supporting Cast *Joel Torre as Soliman "Sol" Olivar *Cherry Pie Picache as Jacqueline "Jack" Fausto *Nanette Inventor as Pacita "Pachang" Magtoto-Fausto *Albie Casiño as Diego "Jigs" Fausto *Bianca Manalo as Tiffany Olivar-Carpio *Nico Antonio as Antonio "Tolayts" Carpio *Paulo Avelino as Simon Evangelista *Isay Alvarez-Sena as Veronica "Rona" M. Olivar-Wyatt Extended Cast *Nhikzy Calma as Gabriel "Gabby" Olivar *Kyle Echarri as Brent Wyatt *Joseph Andre Garcia as Jordan Medina *Laiza Comia as Jennifer "Jenny" Medina *Bailey May as Harry Fausto *Ylona Garcia as Audrey Olivar *Ysabel Ortega as Angela Stevens-Fausto *Juan Miguel Severo as Rico *Benj Manalo as Axl *Paeng Sudayan as Kiko *Ruby Ruiz as Lolit Carpio *Geraldine Villamil as Kapitana *Joel Saracho as Mama Lulu Guest Cast *Matt Evans as Adrian Velasco *Paolo O'Hara as Abet Fausto *Jordan Castillo as Romer Fausto *Cheska Iñigo as Diana Stevens *Jason Francisco as Cullen *Japo Parcero as Monette *Jhustin Agustin as Rodolfo Special Participation *Avery Balasbas as young Leah *Josh Ford as young Clark *Trojan Moreno as young Jigs *Belle Mariano as young Tiffany *Katya Santos as Ofelia "Ofie" Fausto *Lee O'Brian as Arthur Wyatt *Miguel Faustmann as Kenneth *Thou Reyes as Denzel *Anne Curtis as herself *Ynna Asistio as Maggie Regalado *Anna Luna as Juliet Perez *Paul Cabral as Wedding gown designer *Mark McMahon as Ethan *James Vincent Martinez as Andres Suntay *Kyla as Wedding singer Episodes Main page: On the Wings of Love / Episodes Music Trailers Official trailer= |-| The Last Flight trailer= The Making Category:TV Shows